Random number generators are useful in a variety of industries, ranging from national defense to the gaming industry. However, it is difficult to produce truly random numbers.
For example, many computer programs profess to have a random number function. However, these programs are not random, but pseudo-random. In many cases, these random number functions are seeded with an arbitrary value, such as the time of day. Once seeded, these random number generators perform a known sequence of operations to obtain the next random number. This continues for each requested number. In other words, while appearing to be random, the output of these random number generators is actually deterministic and predictable.
A truly random number has certain properties. Truly random numbers are not deterministic, are not predictable and are not biased toward any particular value or range of values. In other words, over an extended period of time, a truly random number generator has a uniform distribution, that is, there is an equal probability of outputting any value.
One accepted method of generating random numbers is the measurement of radioactive decay. Specifically, the time between successive decays of a radioactive compound is measured, such as by a Geiger counter. This duration is used in the creation of the random number. However, this method is slow and tedious, as the rate of decay may be very slow.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were system for generating truly random numbers that produces outputs at a high rate. Further, it would be advantageous if this system was also cost effective and easy to manufacture.